The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balendish’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during July 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars that are durable to environmental stresses, have dark green-colored foliage, and a mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Verbena cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Verbena×hybrida breeding line coded PVB-202-f, not patented, characterized by its medium lavender-blush colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during May 2009 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2009 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.